Ich konnte mir keinen Titel ausdenken
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: When strolling through Ikebukuro, Hungary discover's someone everyone thought was missing. What happens when he claims to be someone new, saying his old identity was dead? What happens when the rest of the world gets involved? Shizaya, some PruCan, and other side pairings. Thank you Ninja Lady Jae for the title correction! I fixed it :
1. Chapter 1

**ah yes...another story...true i have like...3 ongoing ones and i promised to rewrite another but i have such bad writer's blog with them, i decided to write a new story. **

**and yes. this is another Prussia is Izaya fic.**

**disclaimer: i don't own hetalia or durarara! although i wish i did...**

* * *

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro.

"IZAAAAAYAAAA!"

"Come and get me Shizu-chan~"

Yep. A normal day.

"Stay out of Ikebukuro flea!" Everyone's favorite blonde shouted, ripping a stop sign out of the ground and throwing it at the friendly neighborhood informant. ...That's gonna cause an accident.

"Aw but Shizu-chan~ If I did that, I wouldn't be able to see you~" Izaya teased, leaning to the right, the sign zooming past his head. "That was awfully close. Congrats Shizzy~ Maybe you aren't as brainless as I thought!" That earned him a trashcan to the stomach. And then a wall to the head. "M-mein gott...! That hurt!"

Shizuo, who had been walking up to him, plotting his death, stopped in his tracks.

"Did you just speak German?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Izaya scowled.

"Yeah. Not everyone is as stupid as you Shizu-chan." Shizuo growled, grabbing a fist full of Izaya's shirt.

"How long are we gonna keep faking this?" He hissed. Izaya smiled.

"Aw~ You don't wanna hide it~?" Shizuo glanced around and smirked, seeing that they were alone.

"Shut up, louse." He muttered, crashing their lips together. Say cheese, says the Hungarian fan girl walking past.

The secret couple of Ikebukuro broke apart, Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck.

"Shizu-chan...that last throw actually hurt...carry me home~?" Shizuo scowled.

"Damn flea...You're lucky I love you."

"mmm~ Love you too Shizuo."

Elizabeta Héderváry, better known as the country of Hungary, quickly hid as the couple turned around. As they walked past, her eyes rested on Izaya, and widened.

"P-Prussia?!" She muttered, a little louder than intended. She watched the informant visibly tense.

"hmm? Something wrong Izaya?" Shizuo asked, stopping in his tracks. Izaya shook his head, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his head against Shizuo's neck.

"Thought I heard someone, but I was wrong." Shizuo nodded, and continued walking. "Actually...You go home without me. I have...a client...I need to speak to." Shizuo raised an eyebrow, reluctantly putting the smaller man down.

"Don't stay out too late..." He muttered, pulling his shades out of his pocket and putting them on, like a boss.

"I won't." Izaya said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek. Shizuo grunted in response, smiling slightly before walking away. Izaya smiled until he was out of sight, a serious scowl taking its place.

"Hungary. Get out here." Hungary winced at the tone he used, stepping out of her hiding place.

"Helló Gilbert." She said nervously, stopping in front of him. "You...You look nice?"

"Vell duh. I vouldn't be caught dead looking unawesome. Now vhy are you here?" She scowled back at him.

"A better question would be why are _you_ here? Ca...ca...Kanadiana-"

"Canada."

"Canada has been worried sick! You just up and left without telling anyone and now I find you here, looking, acting, sounding incredibly different, and you're cheating on Mark-"

"Matthew."

"Whatever! What's wrong with you?!"

"Vhat's vrong vith me?" He asked. "Vhat's vrong vith me?!" He repeated angrily. "Vhat's vrong vith you?! You think I vas happy vith no one recognizing me as a nation?! Prussia is dead! I've tried not to believe it but I just couldn't anymore! I vas making a fool of myself trying so hard. I gave up." His voice started changing back to the voice he spoke to Shizuo in, Izaya's voice, not Prussia's. "Gilbert Beilschmidt died years ago, on the day of Izaya Orihara's birth. That's who I am now. Izaya Orihara, he who watches over the people. This is my life now, and my relationship with Shizu-chan has nothing to do with you miss." Hungary stared at him in horror, eyes narrowing as she changed her look to a glare. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face, hard. Like. A. Boss.

"Te idióta! Mi a baj veled?! I never gave up on you! Mar-I mean Matthew never gave up on you! He's still in love with you! Your brother is worried sick! Poor little Italy was a wreck when he found out you were missing! Even Romano was worried!" She glared at him, her eyes full of hate. "But it seems like you're fine here. Goodbye Gilbert. Or, should I say Izaya? Seeing as Gilbert's dead." She hit him again, storming off. He stood their, cheek stinging slightly. But hey he deserved it~!

* * *

Hungary walked into the world meeting with a devious plan. Camera in hand, she walked right up to the front of the room.

"Germany, can you get everyone's attention for me~?" She asked sweetly, bringing a bit of her frying pan into view.

It worked.

After everyone was seated and paying attention, Hungary connected her camera to her laptop, preparing the computer to project the picture up for everyone to see.

"Last night I was walking around because I couldn't sleep. I was hoping to find...something Japan told me about." She started, blushing slightly. There was no way she was telling everyone she had been looking for R18 doujin. "Anyway, while I was walking, I ran into two people." She projected the picture on the screen, a few people groaning.

"Vee...Germany, why are those two kissing?" Italy asked, slightly confused as to why Hungary was showing them this.

"Oops! Sorry, wrong picture." She quickly changed it to the picture she had taken when she realized who Izaya was. She pointed to the informant. "Who does this look like?"

A quiet gasp was heard from the back of the room, everyone turning to see who it was, jumping when they acctually saw someone.

"G-Gil?!" Canada cried, cough cough whispered cough cough, standing up quickly, Kumajiro falling out of his hands. Germany was on his feet as well, hands slammed down on the table.

"You expect me to believe zhat zhis is my bruder?!" Hungary shook her head.

"No. I don't. But listen to the conversation we had." She took out her phone and played back the recording she had taken, everyone going silent. No one spoke when it finished. Finally, Japan put his hand up, everyone's eyes quickly going to him.

"W-Werr...I know this man. Orihara Izaya. He is an information broker who frequentry visits Ikebukuro. I...can say why now..." He said, gesturing to the screen. Canada picked up Kuma and hugged him close.

"Gil...He's..." He hid his face in his bear's fur, although it didn't hide the fact that he was crying. America got up and hugged him.

"Don't cry dude, the hero's gonna make that asshole pay for hurting his brother. ...you are my brother right?" That only made Canada cey worse.

"I suggest ve all go to that city and look for him, see if ve can knock some sense into his head." Germany said, taking charge. A few other nations nodded. France glared at the screen, looking outraged.

"That bâtard! Who cares if he is my friend?! He made my little Matthieu cry!"

"Vell then Spain, France, both North and South Italy, C-...Canadia and I vill go try to find him first. Ve'll go later today and tomorrow. Everyone vill meet back here at 6 and ve'll decided the next group, as vell as sharing out finds. Meeting adjourned!"


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter~ yay~ and i have at least 2 readers~ *is happy***

**thank you Ninja Lady Jae for helping with translations. and yeah...the German in this chapter is gonna be total Scheiße (see? i'm using the list already ^^) but i remembered translations this time! yay!**

**disclaimer: i still dont own either of these.**

* * *

Izaya strolled through Ikebukero happily, looking for anyway he could cause trouble. He hummed happily to himself, smiling at the damage done to the city.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ so destructive~" He said quietly to himself. He smiled at random people he passed, causing them to speed up and hurry away, although he didn't notice.

"Eat sushi! Sushi good!"

"Vee~ Luddy! Look! Russia has a sushi place!" Italy giggled, pointing over to the restaurant. Germany sighed.

"I don't think it's actually...never mind." Germany said, giving up. He looked up to see a certain raven haired informant, who had frozen, staring at them wide eyed. "B-bruder?" He said quietly, grabbing Italy's hand and dragging him forward. Izaya scowled and slid his hand into his pocket, wrapping his pale fingers around his knife, whipping it out, pointing it at them.

"Vee~ Ludwiiiig! H-he has a kniiiife!" Italy cried, hiding behind Germany and griping onto his shirt tightly. Germany scowled.

"Bruder put down the knife."

"Look blondie, I don't know who you think I am, but I am not your brother." He said sourly. "So just back away and leave me alon-"

"Izaya. No violence." Izaya sighed, his feet no longer on the ground.

"Hello to you too, Simon. And besides, I wasn't going to hurt them. They provoked me. Oh, by any chance, has Shizu-chan come in yet~?" Simon nodded, putting Izaya down. He then shoved a flyer into Izaya, Germany, and a very scared Italy's hands.

"Eat sushi. Russia sushi is the best." Italy looked down at the flyer.

"Vee...Ge-Luddy, let's try it!" Izaya scowled again, sneaking into the restaurant when the nations were distracted.

'Damn Hungary. She probably told everyone. They'll probably all show up and try to change me.' He thought bitterly. He smiled when his eyes met Shizuo's. He slid into the seat across from him, blushing as the blonde took his hand and brought it to his lips.

"Shizu-chaaan~ you're making me feel embarrassed~" Shizuo went to say something but was interrupted by some angry German mutterings.

"Gilbert, vhat are you doing? Poor Matthew vas in tears." Izaya scowled again.

"How many times must I tell you people, Gilbert Beilschmidt is dead." He said calmly, chin resting on his head, eyes locked with Shizuo's.

"Hey. Flea. You know these two?" He asked, glancing over at the two nations. Izaya sighed.

"Not anymore. Once, perhaps. In another life...they were...very interesting humans." He sighed, turning to face them. "Look. I'm not one of you anymore, all right? Just leave me be. You're wasting your time. Get back to whatever it is you're doing now." He turned back to Shizuo, smiling slightly. "Shizu-chan, have you ordered yet? Did you get me my fatty tuna~?" Shizuo smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. I did."

"mmm~ Thank you~" He said, leaning forward and pecking Shizuo's lips quickly, ignoring the two nations. Italy watched them, cocking his head in confusion.

"vee...Ludwig? Why is Gilly kissing that man?" He asked. Germany was glaring at the former-nation, fists clenched.

"Du Idiot! Was ist los mit dir? Weißt du, was du getan hast? Arme kleine Matthew ist ein Wrack. Was, wenn er hier jetzt gehen konnten?" He shouted angrily. Izaya sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Was ist los mit mir? Was ist los mit dir? Ich fragte Sie nett zu lassen Sie mich allein. Diese Matthew halten Sie erwähnen nur bei Mister Gilbert Beilschmidt verbunden, nicht ich. Nun, wenn Sie beide entschuldigen Sie mich, ich versuche, meine 1 Jahr Jubiläum mit meinem Liebling Shizu-chan genießen ~" He replied calmly, in fluent German. Shizuo scowled.

"Damn flea." He muttered. "Speak something I can understand." Izaya smirked at him from across the table.

"Aw but where's the fun in that~? Making you seem stupid is my specialty~" Shizuo rolled his eyes, grumbling irritabley to himself. Germany scowled at the pair.

"Bruder...Please...just talk to me. It's been years now. I've been vorried sick. And you just show up one day, and I expected you to at least pretend to be happy to see me, but..." He shook his head. "Fine. Vhatever. Just know zhat Matthew is around, looking for you as vell. Come on Feliciano. Let's go." He grabbed Italy's hand and led him out, leaving an awkward and tense silence behind.

"...Bruder...doesn't that mean brother?" Shizuo asked, eyebrow raised. "I thought you just had sisters." Izaya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. It does. And I do. That was Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's brother. Not mine. Now please Shizuo, change the subject..." He laid his arms on the table, resting his head on them, looking up at the blonde with pleading eyes. Shizuo smiled, shaking his head.

"Damn flea. So freakin cute." He muttered, shoving some food into the informant's mouth.

* * *

Matthew, after being bumped into at least a hundred times in the last minute sat down on a park bench, bringing his knees up to his chest. He pulled out his phone and gazed sadly at the albino in the picture on his cell's wallpaper.

"...Gil..." He sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "D-don't cry Matthew...Gil would think that was...unawesome..." He said sadly. He jumped and nearly screamed when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with the Black Rider.

-Are you ok? - She typed, holding her PDA up for him to see. He read it and nodded.

"Y-yeah...I'm...I'm fine." If Celty had eyebrows, one would be raised.

-Are you sure?- Matthew started to nod, before shaking his head.

"He...He's cheating on me..." He said quietly. "D-don't worry about me...I don't want to trouble you..." Celty shook her "head".

-No it's fine. I have time, so trouble away. - She sat down next to him. -I'm Celty, by the way. Celty Sturluson. - Canada smiled.

"I-I'm C...Matthew. Matthew Williams."

-Nice to meet you.-

"Mhmm, same to you." He glanced at his phone again, sighing sadly. Celty glanced over at it, if she had eyes, they would be widening.

-I-Is that Izaya Orihara?!- Matthew read it and scowled.

"No. This is Gil. Gilbert Beilschmidt. ...The love of my life...Although...I guess he is Izaya now..." He sniffled again, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "I-I miss him so much...!" Celty looked at him, her heart giving a squeeze at the sad look on his face.

-I'm sorry. Although I don't quite understand all of that. But I know what love is like. What happened between you two? - Matthew sniffled again.

"He...he went missing a few years ago...but...a friend found him...e-except...He claims Gil is dead, and that he's Izaya now...and he's cheating on me with some tall blonde HOSER!" Matthew burst into tears, hugging his knees tightly, hiding his face. Celty, not having expected that, was completely shocked and not sure what to do.

-h-hey calm down! Don't cry Matthew! - She awkwardly hugged him, not entirely sure what to do in this situation. -If it helps any, I know where Izaya is today. - Matthew looked at her, eyes red and puffy, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"C-can you take me to him? I-I...have something I need to do..." Celty nodded, standing.

-Come on. We can go now if you want, or we can wait until you've calmed down. - Canada shook his head, standing as well and wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Take me to him."

* * *

Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder, holding his hand tight and ignoring the odd looks they were getting. He smiled, hugging Shizuo's arm.

"Shizu-chan~ It's been one full year~" He said happily. Shizuo grunted in response.

"Yeah. It has, huh?" Izaya smirked and stood on his toes, whispering something in the taller male's ear, causing him to turn bright red.

"n-no! No way!" He said quickly, causing Izaya to pout.

"aaaaw...but Shizu-chan~"

"But nothing flea!" Izaya pouted more, kissing him quickly.

"And why not~?"

"B-because! It's too early."

"But Shizu-chan~ It's been a year~" Shizuo rolled his eyes, smashing his lips against the ex-nation's. Izaya kissed back eagerly,

"G-Gil...?" A timid voice said, too quietly for either of them to hear. Matthew felt tears threatening to escape again as he took a few steps forward, slapping Izaya with as much power as he can. Don't doubt Canadian Rage.

Izaya fell back, his hand flying up to his cheek. Shizuo glared at Matthew, opening his mouth to say some rude things, but stopped when he saw The Canadian's face.

"G-Gil...how could you...?" He asked quietly, tears streaming down his face. "How could you...?" He repeated, hugging himself and wishing that he hadn't left Kumajiro at home. Izaya sighed.

"How I wished this wouldn't happen...You must be Matthew, the one sent to ruin this life. Shizu-chan~ You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute~" Shizuo raised an eyebrow, giving both of them a nervous look before sighing in defeat and walking away.

"G-Gil...I-I thought you loved me..." Canada said, wiping at his eyes. Izaya sighed, taking a step forward.

"Birdie just try to understand. Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn't happy. Izaya, however, is. How many times must I say this? Now please, tell your friends to leave me alone, and go home, eat some ice cream, and burn my picture~!" He said cheerfully, which made Canada a bit angry.

"H-how can you be so...so...gah! I don't know! But...Gil...I loved you. I still love you! Please...Please Gil! Just come back!" He cried, which for him was speaking at a normal volume. Izaya sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"you just don't give up...Humans are fun...but nations are even better!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Canada, not caring or understanding what he meant by that, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Shut up Gilly...You're being an idiot..." Izaya laughed slightly, trying to free himself.

"No Matthew, you are. I am Izaya, not Gilbert. Goodbye now~ I wish I could make you my pawn, but with you nations, nothing goes the way I'd want. Oh and pass this message along for me~!" He said with a strictly Prussia laugh, running off and giving him a rude hand gesture. Yep. Definitely Prussia.

* * *

"Ooo! Roma look at this!"

"I don't care bastard, let's go already!"

"But Romaa~ I'm having fun~~" Romano scowled more, muttering some very rude things under his breath. The Bad Touch 2/3 of a Trio had dragged him into some store that he really couldn't care less about. If it weren't for Spain passing him a tomato every ten minutes he would've said 'screw this. Someone else find that albino potato bastard.' But he was planning on leaving if they didn't get an actual meal soon.

"I'm hungry bastard, feed me. And not another tomato. I need more than that." He said bitterly.

"Aww~ Roma be patient. We need to find Francis first~" Romano grumbled more.

"Then find the pervert so we can go get lunch! I knew I should've gone with fratello and that stupid potato…"

"But Romaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~! Then I'd be lonely…." Spain whined, glomping the Italian.

"Gah! B-bastard let go!" Romano, bright red, pushed at The Spaniard, although he wasn't really trying to get away.

"Te amo Lovi~!" he said happily, rubbing his cheek against Romano's. Romano blushed more and looked away, mumbling something to himself.

"hmm? I didn't catch that."

"I said I love you too idiot. Now let go!"

* * *

**a little spamano to end this chapter~**

**here's translations:**

**Du Idiot! Was ist los mit dir? Weißt du, was du getan hast? Arme kleine Matthew ist ein Wrack. Was, wenn er hier jetzt gehen konnten? - You idiot! What is wrong with you?! Do you know what you have done?! Poor little Matthew is a wreck. What if he were to walk in here right now?!**

**Was ist los mit mir? Was ist los mit dir? Ich fragte Sie nett zu lassen Sie mich allein. Diese Matthew halten Sie erwähnen nur bei Mister Gilbert Beilschmidt verbunden, nicht ich. Nun, wenn Sie beide entschuldigen Sie mich, ich versuche, meine 1 Jahr Jubiläum mit meinem Liebling Shizu-chan genießen~ -What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? I asked you nicely to leave me alone. This Matthew you keep mentioning was connected only to Mister Gilbert Beilschmidt, not me. Now then, if you will both excuse me, I am trying to enjoy my one year aniversary with my darling Shizu-chan~ **

**i think that's all of them...im not sure '^^ **

**review please! i love reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay a third chapter. I hope any translations in any language are correct, or at least close enough. I only speak English with like...1.5 years of Spanish class so...I don't think there's any translations to worry about in this chapter though. **

**But yeah. Thanks again NLJ for helping so much. I hope to go back and fix all the mistakes and such in other chapters when I find the time.**

**If I write fast enough I might have one or two more chapter's for you guys before Monday, but after that I might start updating slower. School starts on Monday so...I might not have as much free time.**

**Prepare for some failed French accents, kay~?**

**I haven't really spell checked this but...it's Saturday. That's my excuse.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DRRR! or Hetalia, I wouldn't be on this site now would I?**

* * *

Izaya frowned as he walked away from Canada. He almost felt guilty. Almost. But come on. This is Izaya Orihara we're talking about. He wouldn't feel guilty about this.

"That poor poor boy..." he muttered to himself, quickly catching up to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan~~!" he called, skipping over to the tall blonde.

"Hey. What took you so long? Who was that anyway? You have some explaining to do, flea." He said with a scowl. "Who the hell are all these people who've been showing up today? And who's this...Gilbert guy?"

"No one important, Shizu-chan. Don't worry about them. Lets just focus on us, _nye~_?" He said, hugging the bodyguard's arm.

"Izaya."

"Look I don't see why it matters anymore." Izaya said, tightening his grip. Shizuo pulled his arm out and leaned against a nearby building.

"Explain. Now."

"Shizu-chan...Don't make me, please. It's not important, and it no longer has anything to do with m-"

"Ah! Francis look!" An incredibly Spanish voice shouted.

"Ohonhonhon~ It seems as zhough zhe Bad Touch Trio is getting togezher again~" Izaya said, bringing his hands to his face.

"Aaaah Scheiße."

"Izaya. Explain just what the hell is going on here."

"Shizuo jus-"

"Hola Gil! Oof!"

"Bastard! He doesn't go by that anymore!"

"oww! Romaaa that huuurt!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Zhe sexual tension in zhe air is thick, oui~?" Izaya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, turning around to face the three nations.

"Why hello there. I was wondering when you would show up. And you brought the small Italian too. You know, Shizu-chan, wasn't there an Italian here a while ago~? An illegal alien if I recall correctly." Shizuo nodded, his gaze landing on the three nations.

"Izaya. I want an explanation." Izaya grinned, stepping closer to him and running his hand up his arm and across his cheek, gently turning his head to face him.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan, you'll one. As soon as I think of a way to phrase it so your tiny brain can understand it~" He teased.

"Damn flea." Shizuo grumbled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Izaya smiled, although it quickly vanished as the annoying french laugh reached his ears.

"Francis, Tony, Lovino, just leave me alone. I grow tired of this game. You nations are even more unpredictable than Shizu-chan. My pawns can't be unpredictable. It ruins my plans~ But humans...ah what great pawns they are...But you don't need to listen to me drone on and on about my wonderful obsession."

"Bastard just shut up already. I'm hungry and my feet hurt. I don't wanna be here anymore than you do." Romano snapped. "Izaya or Gilbert or whoever the hell you are now I don't care. Just go have fun. Bastard." He scowled, crossing his arms and leaning back against Spain.

"Gilly...We miss you...You didn't even tell us you were leaving!" Antonio whined, a hurt look on his face.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I too tire of being here. Shizu-chan~ Let's go~" He hugged the blonde's arm again, humming happily.

"...to think. The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt...became this...Come on Lovi, Francis...let's go. Adios...I'd say amigo, but friends don't abandon friend's like you did." Spain glared at him, something that looked odd on the usually happy face, wrapping an arm around Romano and leading him away.

"Au revior~" France called, blowing a kiss and throwing a rose towards the annoyed informant, before following the other two. Izaya sighed, burying his face in Shizuo's back.

"Shizuo...Let's go home...Today...too much for one day...this was not how I planned it...So unpredictable..." He muttered, half walking beside, half being dragged by the bodyguard.

The nations sat in the meeting room, remaining quiet for once, no one arguing, no one speaking. Just waiting for everyone to arrive.

England even smiled at France when he walked in, which was odd, and made a few people nervous.

Germany walked up to the front, clearing his throat.

"Vell...Ve all know that...My bruder has cchanged his identity...vell...all I can say for sure...is...He doesn't vant to change. He's...He's happy now..."

"Vee...He's scary now! He has a knife! He pointed it at Germany and me!" Italy cried, shaking slightly in his seat.

"I don't get what the big deal is. The bastard doesn't wanna be with us. So what? One less stupid potato for us to worry about..." Romano grumbled, still hungry for any one who was interested in knowing.

"...He...He's a jerk..." Canada mumbled, burying his face in Kumajiro's fur. "He definitely isn't Gilbert anymore..."

"Gil...he's changed...Si, Matthew...He's a jerk now." Spain cut in, looking very depressed.

"We all know zhat 'e is just troubled. 'E can't stay zhis way for long. His new life is no where near as 'awesome' as zhe old one was."

"Alright dudes! Time for operation G.B.P or Get Back Prussia! Operation names may change when more epic ones are discovered!" America shouted, being the hero, as always.

"Perhaps...Perhaps Romano is right..."

"Shut up tea bastard! Who said I wanted you to agree with me?!" England shot a glare over at Romano.

"As I was saying, perhaps we really should leave Gilb-er...Mister Orihara alone. He obviously wants nothing to do with us anymore. It would be wrong to tear him away from everything he has now...I mean...I haven't seen him yet but...He's probably happier now than ever before."

"...Britain. Dude. Matthew's already upset enough. The hero thinks we should at least try ta get him back. At least for one day or something."

"Wait. America...You might just have had a good idea..."

"Really? Sweet! I knew I would, I mean, come on. What hero doesn't come up with good ideas?"

"Git be quiet. I'm trying to think." England rested his head on his hands, jotting something down on a peice of paper. "Ah hah. I have an idea, and no, before any of you wankers ask, it does not involve magic."

* * *

Izaya sat down in his chair, leaning back and sighing, sliding down some. He spun it around, laughing quietly as it went around in circles, before it stopped, and he looked up, only for his eyes to meet Shizuo's.

"Explain."

"Aw but Shizu-chan...I don't think its necessary for you to know. You'll be perfectly fine without knowing."

"Tell me."

"..." Izaya sighed again, sitting up. "If you insist. Although you might not be able to comprehend it, with your small brain and all." Shizuo glared, silently ordering him to get on with it. "...Remember the day you found some 'gray' hairs when you were messing around with my hair?" Shizuo nodded, sitting down on the couch near Izaya's desk. "They were actually white, and that's my natural color. Now then, moving on. The people you met today...They aren't people. They are personifications of different nations around the world. ...Perhaps personification isn't the word I'm looking for. Personification implies that they are human...they are not."

"Well what's this got to do with you?"

"...Many years ago...There was a nation called Prussia, correct?" Shizuo nodded. Izaya sighed again, turning his chair some and looking away from the bodyguard. "Prussia...he was...awesome. That is until he ceased to exist. The other nations shunned him, claiming he was a lie...Poor Gilbert Beilschmidt...that was his name..."

"...If that was Prussia or whatever then why the hell were they calling you by that name?"

"Patiencce Shizu-chan, I'm getting to that. Think of this like a bed time story~ Anyway, the poor, awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt grew tired of the rejection. He, finally acknowledging the death of his nation, died as well."

"so?" Shizuo asked, getting sort of annoyed.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt...It's been years now since I went by that name...But he's no more. Izaya Orihara is all there is now. There. An explenation~ Happy now Shizzy~?"

Shizuo stared at him, not saying anything.

"...So...What you're saying is...you're a nation?" He asked after several minutes.

"Mmhmm~ Well...actually no. I _was_ a nation~ Silly Shizu-chan. You need to listen better."

"Whatever. And these people...who are they?"

"Hmm...Let's see...Today we've met Germany, North and South Italy, Spain, France and...Canada..."

"...Canada. Was that...the one who hit you?" Izaya nodded.

"Yep."

"Well why'd he do that?"

"...Gilbert...Gilbert and Matthew were a foolish young couple. They didn't know what love was, yet they thought they had it. He didn't inform anyone that he would be dying, so the Canadian never knew it was over between them. Don't worry Shizu-chan. Izaya only needs you, my brainless, violent little Shizuo Heiwajima~" Shizuo rolled his eyes, mumbling something about hating violence.

"So...You're dating that guy?"

"Nope. _I'm_ not. But Gilbert was."

"But what you were saying is that you're Gi-"

"No. I am Izaya Orihara. Gilbert Beilschmidt is not me. I grow tired of repeating myself. "

"Alright, alright. Why the hell has this never come up?"

"Because it never occured to the World that I had changed my identity~? Jeez I knew you were slow but this is just sad~"

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo grumbled. Izaya smiled, getting ready to say something, but was interupted by the phone on Nami's desk ringing. He raised an eyebrow at it, walking over and picking it up.

"Hello~?" He said cheerfully, pausing as the person on the other line spoke. "This is he." He paused, allowing them to speak again. "No thank you. In case the message wasn't delivered earlier, I have no interest in returning. Have a nice day~" He slammed the phone down, his hand remaining on it afterwards, his other hand clenched into a fist.

Shizuo stared at him, waiting for him to explode. A furious Izaya was a rare sight. He was so sure it would happen, that he jumped and yelped in surprise when Izaya quickly spun around to face him, looking as cheery as over. Very manly Shizuo, very manly.

"Sorry about that~ now then..." He smirked at Shizuo, walking over and sitting on his lap. "I don't think anyone will be bothering us for a while~" He said in a song-songy voice, pressing his lips to Shizuo's. "Happy anniversary, Shizu-chan~"

* * *

"So, what do you all think?" England asked, having just explained his plan.

"...I doubt it will work." America said with a shrug. "But it's worth a try."

"vee...but what if he doesn't answer?" Italy asked, staring longingly at the cat laying on the sleeping Greece's head.

"Then we'll wait and call back. Japan, can you get us his number?" England asked, looking hopefully at the other nation.

"Hai." He said with a nod. "Just give me a moment." England nodded, pulling out his phone. A few minutes later, once Japan had told him the number, he put the phone on speaker, placing it on the table.

"Hello~?" The eerily cheerful voice said.

"Hello, may I speak to Orihara Izaya please?" England asked politely, even though he knew he was already speaking to him.

"This is he."

"Dude! You gotta come back! Just for like a week or something dude!" America shouted, only to be silenced by England threateningly flashing his magic book at him.

"Ahem. What my colleague meant to say was, we would be honored if you would, just for a few days-"

"No thank you. In case the message wasn't delivered earlier, I have no interest in returning. Have a nice day~" There was a click and the line went dead.

"Great. He hung up. Way to go git, this is all because you just had to butt in and screw things up." England said, glaring at America.

"What?! Nuh uh! It is not my fault!"

"Yes it is git!"

"No way! It's clearly your fault! Japan! You agree with me right?"

"Hai. I agree with America." He said quietly.

"Have an opinion of your own for once!" Switzerland shouted at him, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Don't yell at Japan, aru!"

"Iggy, dude. It was clearly your fault."

"How was it my fault?!"

"Vee~ Fratello, don't you think we should have pasta for dinner tonight? You can bring big brother Spain!"

"Idiot! I'm hungry! Don't talk about food. And why would I bring that bastard?!"

"Aw Lovi that hurts~!"

"Shut up!"

And so, another argument was started, much to a certain German's displeasure.

"Zhat is it. I am going home." He muttered, after suffering half an hour of arguing. He stood up and left the table, shutting the door loudly behind him. The room went quiet.

"...Did...Someone just leave?" England asked, yelping as France took advantage of England being distracted to grab his ass. And so, the chaos started up again.

* * *

Germany sighed, leaning against a nerby street lamp. He had wondered around, trying to clear his head and calm down, but had gotten lost in the progress.

'Vay to go Ludwig.' He thought to himself, shutting his eyes and letting out a sigh. He shivered a little as a particularly cold gust of wind blew by. He straightened up and opened his eyes as he heard something familiar.

"Eat sushi! Russia sushi is best!"

'Ah. So zhat's vhere I am.' He walked towards the sound, stopping outside the building.

"Let's see...me and It-Feliciano came from zhat direction, meaning the vorld meeting place is zhat vay..." he mumbled, mapping out the area in his head. He jumped a bit as his train of thoughts were disrupted by a booming voice and a coupon.

"15% off sushi. You take?" Simon asked, holding out the coupon. Germany took the coupon, looking it over breifly before putting it in his pocket. Maybe he could eat there to get out of having pasta for lunch (again) tomorrow.

After thanking Simon, he turned and began walking away, only to stop a few minutes later to stare wide eyed at an area that had been destroyed. Street signs were ripped from the ground, trash cans and vending machines lying everywhere, craters and cracks scattered about and even a few flipped cars.

He glanced around and was surprised to see people walking around as if it were completely normal.

"...Japan...You sure are a strange place." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

Shizuo, having left when Izaya remembered he had clients to meet with, wandered around, smirking at the remains of one of his and Izaya's fights. He glanced over and caught sight of a certain blonde he had met earlier that day. He hurried towards him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey. You're that guy who was talking to Izaya earlier, aren't you?" He asked. Germany sighed.

"Ja. And you are?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo. But call me Shizuo, I don't think we need to be so formal."

"Ah. Nice to meet you. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Germany, correct?" Germany blinked, surprised by the question. He glanced around and grabbed Shizuo's arm, pulling him into an empty alleyway.

"How do you know zhat?" Shizuo pulled his arm free and leaned against the wall, pulling out one of his cancer sticks and holding it between his lips, pulling his lighter out and lighting it, inhaling deeply.

"Izaya, or should I say...Prussia...told me. I assume you're his brother? You both have the same last name. You and that Gilbert guy he says he once was, that is."

"Gilbert is my older brother." He said with a nod. "You can see now vhy ve are trying so hard to get him back. At least...you can see vhy I vant him back." Shizuo nodded, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah. But I would appreciate it if you lot would leave the damn louse alone. He's been real annoying since you all started showing up."

"Vell ve cannot leave him alone until he cooperates and at least comes back for a little vhile." Shizuo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And if I get him to come back to you all for a few days will you leave him alone?" Germany nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I make no promises though. The damn flea'll probably resist for as long as he can. He'll probably kill me if I try. That is his biggest goal." He said calmly, inhaling deeply once more. Germany stared at him like he was crazy. Which he probably is for all we know.

* * *

**School starts in two days, so I hope this slightly - longer - than - the - others chapter will suffice until I get a chance to update next. If we're lucky I'll have another new chapter tomorrow. If not...I hope to have a new one up before next weekend. But it might be longer if I'm unlucky...**

**review please! oh how I love reviews~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A fourth chapter! Lol this one is going fast! normally it would take me weeks to get this far XD**

**Again, this is far from spell checked and stuff, but I'm tired from school and walking home so I don't feel like checking. I think it's decent enough...**

**Disclaimer: I own neither series. I wish I did, but I don't. If I owned them...*Wonderful daydream~~***

* * *

"No way."

"Izaya. Just give it a try."

"Look Shizu-chan, I don't see why you want to help them so bad. Don't you all get it? I'm done with that life. End of discussion." Izaya leaned back against his chair, spinning around, playing around with a nail file. Shizuo scowled, smirking when an idea popped into his head.

"I was told they would have fatty tuna there." Izaya stopped spinning, looking over at Shizuo with a face that said 'go on'. "If you just go back for a few days, they'll leave you alone."

"Ah but that's just what they want you to believe. They won't really. They never follow through with their promises."

"Izaya...Just do it. Then we wont have to worry about these damn nation people or whatever showing up." Izaya sighed loudly in defeat.

"Fine! If I go will you let me fu-"

"Maybe!" Shizuo interupted, face red. Izaya laughed a little.

"Oh Shizu-chan's so cute~"

"Shut up flea!"

* * *

"Vee~ Germany? Why did you call us all back?"

"Yes, why did you bring us all back?" England asked, sipping his tea and glaring at France. What? It was tea time...

"I spoke vith Shizuo Heiwajima, Gi-er...Izaya's..." he glanced nervously at Canada. "Boyfriend. He says he vill help us get Gilb-I-Izaya here."

"Yeah! Way to go dude!"

"...I-is...is that stupid hoser coming with him?" Canada asked quietly. Germany looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"That...Shizuo guy..." he mumbled, hugging Kumajiro tightly.

"Oh um...vell I don't know." He replied, looking away. "Now then, if anyone has any questions, please ask them now."

"I have a question~" A voice called from the doorway. The nations all turned to look towards the speaker. Izaya grinned at them, leaning against the door frame. "Who called a world meeting and didn't think to invite...the awesome Prussia~?"

"Vee~~ Look! He came~!" Italy said cheerfully, waving at the informant. Canada smiled slightly, although the smile quickly disappeared when Izaya dragged Shizuo in with him, sitting him down in an empty seat and sitting on his lap.

"Carry on, don't stop on my account~" He said happily. "But then again, you never have, have you?" He added bitterly. He was very much enjoying this, and the reactions he was getting...he absolutely loved it.

Germany coughed awkwardly, drawing the attention back to him.

"Right...Vell then, let's continue vith the meeting."

* * *

"Well...that was boring." Shizuo grumbled, Izaya leading him out of the meeting room.

"Yeah, I know it was. But what did you expect~?" He stopped walking when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Yes~?" He asked, turning around. And coming face to face with Canada.

"H-hello...u-um...I...I wanted to apologize for earlier...when I yelled at you...and hit you..." Izaya smiled at him, Shizuo looking away from him, the smile sending unwanted chills down his spine.

"Ah~ well that is the past. It matters not~" He said in an almost sing-songy voice. Canada nodded slightly, hugging Kumajiro tighter.

"Who are you?" Canada opened his mouth to answer on instinct, before realizing the question wasn't aimed at him.

"hmm? Is that bear talking to me?" Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow. Canada nodded.

"I think so..."

"Ah~ Alright. Well bear, I am Izaya Orihara, the new Prussia. Pleasure to meet you~" Kumajiro growled at him, arrousing a giggle from the nation holding him.

"He still doesn't like you." Izaya nodded.

"I noticed. Oh! Shizu-chan I don't think you two have formally met~"

"Damn flea. Stop it with the annoying nickname already." He said, glaring at the informant.

"Aw~ but I love making you angry~ you get so violent and fun!"

"Che."

"Now introduce yourself Shizu-chan~" Izaya hugged his arm happily, noticing the heartbroken glare coming from The Canadian.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Shizuo said simply, putting his hand out. Canada took it, still glaring.

"Matthew Williams, also known...not really...as Canada. Nice to meet you." He let go of the other's hand, hugging Kumajiro close again. "Hoser." He muttered.

"We have a few minutes before the next part of the meeting Shizuo~~" He said happily, leaning closer to the blonde.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Remember what you promised in exchange for me coming?" He ran his fingers up Shizuo's chest, toying with his bow tie

"I never promised anything, flea. I said maybe." Izaya pouted, backing up a bit.

"Aw...Alright."

Canada sighed sadly and turned, starting to walk away.

"Hey! Prussian dude!"

"Yes, American dude?" Izaya said with a look that said 'I'm such a smartass~~~~'.

"Here. Your bro wanted me to give this to you. He would've done it but he has stuff to dos." A bag was thrusted roughly into the imformant's arms.

"Um...Alright. Shizu-chan~ Carry this please?"

"No. Do it yourself flea."

Cue pouting.

Cue giving in.

"Thank you Alfred, tell West I said thank you as well~" he said cheerfully.

"Mhmm! No problem dude! That's what heros are for!"

"Yes. Certainly."

"Well that was all. I gotta go. Iggy's waitin' for me. Later!" He ran off, quite heroically, waving at them over his shoulder.

"...so...that was..."

"America."

"Ah."

"Oh, by the way, I was wrong Shizuo. There are some people dumber than you~"

* * *

**Cold Izaya. That was just cold. America...can be smart sometimes? **

**It's short, yes, but I have a good excuse. I'm writing this chapter on my phone and school started. **

**So I finished this chapter so I could start a new one in a notebook so I can work on it at school without getting in trouble. **

**ugh...school...so tiring...My english teacher treats us like kindergarteners! vcghfjkredwsjgdchfvujigktfrj deshgdcvhjfikroewishdgf**

**I don't need stickers lady!**

**Anyways~ Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**School...it's gonna kill me. **

**Some guy tried to steal my Spanish binder right out of my locker today! I was so pissed! If he had taken it I woulda lost my spanish notes AND my Fullmetal Alchemist binder *Is mad***

**So this chapter is pretty short but i have more coming, I promise. the next one (I hope) will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these.**

* * *

Izaya stepped out of the bathroom in the Prussian-blue military uniform, tugging at the sleeves and moving around a bit, ttrying to get used to the feel.

"Well Shizu-chan? How do I look?" The blonde glanced up and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, watching Izaya spin around in it a few times.

"This is my old uniform. Do you like it~?"Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Now come on. That angry guy wants you back in the meeting room."

"Angry guy? Oh, West~? Ah. Let's go then." He grabbed Shizuo's hand, pulling him back to the room. He stopped outside the door, a cocky smirk covering his face as he let go of Shizuo's hand. "Shizu-chan, watch this."

"Watch wha-" Shizuo was interrupted by Izaya raising his leg and kicking the door open, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"**YOUR LIVES JUST GOT AWESOME!**"

"Shut up!" Someone shouted, many of the other nations introducing their hands to their faces.

"The hell was that, flea?!" Shizuo asked loudly, grabbing Izaya by the collar of his shirt.

"That was just a bit of Mr. Beilschmidt leaking through~"

"Well don't let any more 'leak through'! You're annoying enough already!" Izaya laughed, pushing Shizuo off and taking his seat, patting the chair next to him, smiling at the larger man. Shizuo rolled his eyes, taking the seat and leaning back, putting a cancer stick between his lips and lighting, wondering if it was even possible for a situation to be as stressful as this one. A few nations went to say something about it, shutting their mouths when he glared.

"Shizu-chan...Outside. Please? You know I hate that smell...and brush your teeth or I'm not kissing you anytime soon." Izaya flicked him in the forehead.

"Whatever." He grumbled, standing and leaving the room.

"Well, let's start the meeting again~"

* * *

"Hola, Prussia." Izaya looked up and smiled as his eyes locked with the emerald-green eyes of The Spainard.

"Ah. Hello there Spain. And France as well." He smiled at the blonde nation as well.

"So me and Francis were going to go out for drinks tonight like we all used to and wanted to see if you wanted to come." Izaya smiled more.

"Sure~ I'd love to. Let me go tell Shizu-chan where I'm going so he doesn't worry." He stood and quickly ran out to where Shizuo was, standing outside the building.

"Hey flea." He mumbled.

"Hey Shizu-chan. Me and the rest of the BTT are going out. I'll be back home late tonight, or maybe I'll just crash at Spain or France's place. Don't wait up, alright~?" Shizuo sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Have fun..." Izaya smiled, kissing him quickly before heading back in to meet up with the other two nations, not even noticing that Shizuo had seemed upset about something.

* * *

After a few hours of drinking, Izaya, Spain, and France were trashed, all being escorted home by a very pissed Romano, who Spain had drunk dialed at least twenty times every ten minutes.

"Bastards. You couldn't stay sober for one day?!" He yelled, causing Izaya to crack up laughing for no apparent reason.

"Romaaaaaa...I f-feel funnyyyyyyyys~!" Spain moaned, laying his head on The Italian's shoulder.

"No puking in my car, dammit!" He shouted, smacking Spain over the head.

"Oooow! Romaaa...!"

"nnnn~ H-Hey, Francis. Y-You know Shizu-chan~? W-well...He-He promised me...I could..." Izaya leaned in and whispered the rest into France's ear, giggling as he did so.

"Ohonhonhonhon~~" France laughed, poking Izaya in the nose. "Sounds like Angleterre~"

"France, England w-wouldn't let you near him...hic!" Spain said to him, a stupid grin on his face.

"All of you bastards SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

"Neee...Shizu-chaaaaan~!" Izaya whined, falling through the doorway, Romano reluctantly helping him in. Shizuo came out of the bedroom, looking exhausted, but he clearly hadn't been sleeping.

"Shut up flea. You know you shouldn't be drinking so much." He walked over and took Izaya from Romano, the small Italian shaking just from looking at him. "Thanks for bringing him back."

"W-whatever. B-bastard!" He turned and ran out at Italian fleeing speed. Shizuo raised an eyebrow but shook his head, picking up the drunken informant and carrying him to the bedroom.

"Nyee~ Shizu-chaaaaan...I love you...So so so so muuuuuch!" Izaya coed, nuzzling his head into Shizuo's neck. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever."

"B-but Shizu-chaaan...I do love yooouu...~!"

"I know you do. Now shut up and go to sleep." He dropped Izaya down on the bed, pulling the blanket up over him.

"nnnn...Shizu-chan..." Izaya reached out towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. "Sleep with meeee..."

"I still have things to do. Let go."

"Noooo~!" He pulled harder, pulling Shizuo down next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Shizuo scowled, sighing loudly.

"Damn flea..." He glanced down and scowled more, seeing Izaya fast asleep.

* * *

"Shizu-chan...stop moving...you're making noise...it huuuuurts...!" Izaya whined, pulling the blanket up overtop of his head.

"This hang over is your fault, louse. So shut up and deal with it."

"...Shizuo...no need to be so mean..." he mumbled.

"I have to get to work. There's some pain meds on the table and food in the fridge. Have fun." Shizuo turned and left, Izaya sitting up and looking after him, completey surprised by Shizuo's actions.

"Shizu...chan...?" He winced and groaned when his phone went off. He answered it, holding it abit away from his head. "Yes?" He asked, eyes squeezed shut to block out the sun.

"Hola Gi-er, Izaya. Just wanted to know how you were feeling. It's me, Spain by the way."

"Nnn...I feel like I was hit by a truck...Remind me to never again let Shizuo get hit..." He winced more at the sound of Spain's laughter. "Spain...my head hurts...please try to be quieter."

"Ah! Sorry amigo. I forgot~! Anyway, if you want me and Roma can come over and help you feel better. Roma's real good at getting rid of hangovers!"

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll- actually yes. Please come over... Shizu-chan left...I'm all alone..." He pouted.

"Alright! We'll be there soon~! Adios~!"

"Bye."

* * *

**I have like...half the next chapter written. I hope to have it up by Monday. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter yay~ I really should be doing my home work right now but I hate homework so...The story is more important! (Note: Do your homework kids. Education is good. I think.)**

**so i know this is waaaaaaaaaaay later than promised, but guess what?**

**It's not finished! *gets shot***

**But as soon as it's finished i'll get the rest up! that very second! **

**oh god...this is so short...i don't even...no...just...does not compute...**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt I will ever own Durarara and/or Hetalia. If I did...*evil grin*  
**

* * *

Izaya, feeling much better thanks to Romano, flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Somehow, he had agreed to let Spain play therapist with him.

"So what's bothering you amigo?" Spain asked, handing Romano another tomato to keep him quiet.

"Its this whole pretending ordeal. It's tiring and I don't like it..." He said, sighing again.

"Pretending?"

"Mhmm~ Pretending to be Prussia. It's only been one day but it's so stressful! I need Shizu-chan to throw stuff at me and wreck the city...That'll get rid of some stress~" Spain raised an eyebrow.

"He...throws stuff at you? But isn't that bad?"

"Not with Shizu-chan~ With him it's fun." A smile started forming on the informant's face. "It's...kind of adorable how easy he is to anger...but...this morning...and a bit yesterday too I think, he's been...acting oddly. I think it started when I put on the uniform..." Spain nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but getting interupted by Romano.

"He's jealous, bastard. It's not fucking rocket science."

"Roma! Be polite!" Spain pinched his cheek as he scolded him, causing a string of swears to exit the Italian's mouth.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Izaya asked once they were calm.

"Because you're changing."

"What? I am not. ...Am I?"

"Bastard I just said you were! He didn't like it when you acted like your old self at the meeting yesterday. You didn't notice? And he clearly wasn't pleased you were in the uniform. He's mad that you're becoming that potato bastard again." Izaya stared at Romano, a bit shocked before he laughed a bit, his laugh increasing until it was almost that I'm- clearly- insane laugh of his.

"Well clearly you have lost it Romano. Shizu-chan doesn't get jealous. And I am not turning into Gilbert again. I am still 100% Izaya."

"Sure you are bastard. Come on Spain. Fratello wants us to go to lunch with him and that stupid potato bastard. We should leave soon."

"Alright Lovi~ Adious G-Izaya~! See you later!"

"Bye~"

Once they were gone Izaya got up and went to the fridge, searching it, and flopping back down on the couch disappointed at the lack of beer.

"Maybe...Romano's right... Maybe I am changing...Is Shizu-chan really jealous?"

* * *

***sigh* so short...ugh...imma go keep working...in the mean time! D gray man fans! or rather, Yullen fans, here's a random thing that just popped into my head that I decided to work with! **

**Sneeeeeaaaak Peeeeeeeek!**

**New Story:** How to say I Love You

"Hey! Yuu~!"

"Dammit baka usagi! Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted, introducing the tip of Mugen to Lavi's throat.

"Ah! Ok, ok! Jeez! Calm down Kanda!" Lavi said with a nervous laugh, holding his hands up in defeat. "Anyway, have ya seen Allen around? Komui wants to see him."

"Che. Why would I know where the damn moyashi is?"

"Come on Kanda~ I know your secret!" Kanda scowled more.

"What secret?" He asked, pressing his blade closer.

"_The_ secret~"

"What secret?! And how do you know?!" He demanded.

"You talk in your sleep~ and answer lots of questions too~! Even personal questions. Anyway, I'mma keep looking now~ Good luck with telling Allen!" He ran off laughing, leaving Kanda confused.

"What? ...GET BACK HERE USAGI!"

"Hahahaha~! Never! You'll kill me!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT DAMMIT!"

And with that Kanda ran after Lavi, Mugen prepared, and his mind only full of murderous intent. Shall we stat planning Lavi's funeral?


	7. I really really do not like this

**Alright peoples I hate to do this, I really, really do but I'm going on hiatus for a while. School is becoming a bit too much for me to handle, so I'm just letting you all know that until I get my grades up I probably wont be updating. Maybe a few updates here and there but probably not often. Thanks for being all supportive or whatever about my writing, I'll study hard and try my best to get better grades before the end of 1st quarter. Thank you all, and farewell for now!**

**~ E.P. Wat.s**


	8. Chapter 8

**GHJFUIDSWKOSIJEDUHRFVB **  
**I've been back for like a few weeks now and haven't updated this story yet?! *FLIPS A MUTHAFUCKIN TABLE***  
**Sorry for the long wait guys. I really truly am!**

******sorry its so short and not spell checked...**

**Some real estate man guy just put a sign in my yard...I'm gonna cry...**  
**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own anything. **  
**Not even my house :(**

* * *

Izaya dressed in his usual goth eskimo style outfit and went out to do what he did best.

Terrorize Ikkebukuro.

He practically skipped through the streets, looking for the first victim of the day.

'Let's see...~ Shizu-chan is busy working, bummer...That Mikado kid could be fun, Mr the Dollars himself. Or maybe my old friend Masaomi Kida~! Hmm...maybe I could just visit Shinra...but he'd just blab about that dulluhan the whole time.' He sighed and shook his head.

"When did my life get so boring~?"

********** ***CUE VICTORY FANFARE!*** **************

The world's number one nobody sat alone (as always) at a sushi shop that had him waiting for someone to sit on him.  
He nibbled at the food he had ordered, not really even aware what he was eating. France and America had forced him to go off and spend the day "having fun". He had tried to convince them he didn't want to, but they were too stubborn.  
So there he was, just sitting in Russia Sushi.

Bored.

Lonely.

Sad.

Invisible.

He finished half of his food and stood, disposing of the rest of the food and leaving. He wandered around for a while, just taking in the sights, sounds, and people of the city. He could see why Prussia had come here...

He sighed loudly, but still wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear him, and hugged Kumajiro close.

"Kumachi...I miss Gil..." He mumbled into the bear's fur.

"...who are you...?"

"I'm Canada..."

*****CUE ROSIN EATING ZOMBIES FROM OUTER SPACE*****

Later that night, Izaya walked into his appartment, tired and still bored.

"Shizu-chan~! I'm home~!" He called, sighing happily when he received a response, even if it was just a grunt of acknowledgement. He sighed, taking off his coat and hanging it by the door. He walked back to the bedroom, and peaked his head in, smiling at Shizuo, who completely ignored him. He sighed again and walked in, and began changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed next to the body guard.

"...good night Shizu-chan." He mumbled, not surprised when he didn't get a responce.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I just got back from hiatus but I need to take a break from...everything. I'm moving in two weeks, my depression got really bad, and I've started having panic attacks again, and I just...can't handle...just about anything right now...I feel horrible for this, but I need to do it...better to go on hiatus than just leave you all without saying bye, right? **

**I'm gonna try to get through this so I can come back to you all soon. Thanks for reading, following, faving, reviewing, whatever you did.**

** ~E. P. Wat.s**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, Happy Holidays!**

**Second!**

**I'm back! Let us rejoice rejoicingly!**

**Sadly, the notebook with all my new chapters written in it is at my om's place. ...in a box. And we won't have internet there until ..i dunno...March I think (love you comcast *sarcasm*) so yeah I probably won't have the new chapters of anything up for a little while. I'll try to have them up before January, but I make no promises. **

**Thank you for your patience~ *bows***

** ~E. P. Wat.s**


	11. Not a chapter but please read anyway : D

**I know a new chapter is long over due, but I finished typing half of it, and then lost the pages it was on. I being the idiot I am ripped them out of the notebook and then put them in my room which is a huge mess of boxes and overdue library books and clothes and whatever else is in there. so until I find them I have no chapters to give. I could try my best to remember what was written, but only if you all want me to. It will probably not be as good, but it'll be a chapter. Review or pm to let me know if you want me to try and remember so you can have a chapter or if you can be patient and wait. Thank you. ~E.P. Wat.s**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not own. Never will. Very sad about that.**

* * *

"I just don't know what to do anymore...Shizu-chan's been avoiding me for days! I need help you guys..." Izaya whined, resting his chin on the table and looking pleadingly at Francis and Antonio. The two nations shared a look before turning back to the informant.

"I know you'll say no but we think you should come back to us." Izaya scowled and opened his mouth to reply when an idea began forming. 'I'll go back and it'll make little Shizu-chan jealous! Then he'll stop ignoring me~!'

"I think I'll take you up on your offer...If! If~...you buy me a year's worth of fatty tuna from Russia Sushi." The two nations stared at him in disbelief, but nodded rapidly.

"¡Si! ¡Si! We will! Right Fran?"

"Oui~" Izaya smirked, his perfect plan already beginning.

* * *

"Vhat vas so important that you felt the need to call a meeting in the middle of the day?!" Germany demanded once France and Spain entered the room.

"Vhat the real question is, is vhy you decided to start the meeting vithout the awesome me!" All of the nations looked up, silent. Izaya, or rather, Prussia now, walked in and laughed his signature laugh. "Kesesesesesese~ Vest you should see you face! Kesessesese!" Germany sighed.

"Vhat is going on?" He asked, feeling a headache starting.

"Gil's back!" Spain shouted excitedly. A certain invisible Canadian instantly began to pay attention.

"Ja~ Consider yourselves awesome again! At least until my awesome self leaves the room."

"G-Gil..." Canada muttered, standing up. Prussia looked over at him and smiled.

"Hallo." He spread his arms wide and Canada ran at him, jumping into them, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Y-you big d-dumb hoser!" Prussia chuckled softly.

"I think you mean 'big dumb AWESOME hoser.'". Canada smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Je'taime."

"Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Shizuo walked into the apartment and flopped onto the couch with a sigh. He took off his sun glasses and loosened his bow tie before noticing something. It was quiet. Too quiet. "...Flea? You here?" He frowned when he wasn't answered. "Izaya...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jack ass. Please don't give me the silent treatment." After waiting for an answer that never came, he stood up and walked to the bedroom. "Izaya stop ignoring m-..." He fell silent when he saw no one was there. He started to leave when a piece of paper on the bed caught his attention. "The hell...?" He muttered, walking towards the bed and picking it up. He unfolded it, reading it slowly.

_Shizuo,_

_I've decided that this little game has gone on long enough. I'm going back to my true self. It was fun, Shizuo, it really was. But It's time to stop playing. I'm sorry to do it in such an awesome way, but this me breaking up with you. I know, I know. You're probably thinking "How will I ever survive without the awesome you?" Well the awesome me knows you can. And if it'll make you feel better, you can track me down and throw something at my head just like old times._

_Stay awesome (but not as awesome as me)_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Shizuo stared at the paper, silent for quite some time, before ripping it in half and throwing the pieces to the floor. "DAMN IT!" He shouted, grabbing the nearby dresser and throwing it at - or rather, through the wall. He sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, and failing. "Damn flea..." He muttered, standing up and putting his sunglasses back on. He then left, slamming the door hard behind him.

He went straight to the building he remembered the world meeting having taken place, and flung open the doors, going straight to the meeting room. He slammed open the doors (He's really angry with doors today...) just as the meeting ended, getting everyone's attention. He went straight to the seat Prussia was in and grabbed his collar, lifting him up into the air.

"A note? A fucking note?! That's it?!" He shouted, ignoring all the nations behind them. "You don't even have the courage to tell me to my face?! And what's this about a game?! This was just a game to you? i'm beginning to remember why I hated you!"

"Mr. Heiwajima, vhy don't ve take this outside? I'm too awesome to let this private conversation happen in front of everyone." Shizuo growled but let him down and left, turning around and giving The Prussian a glare that could probably have killed him if he weren't a nation.

"I can't believe you." Shizuo said, trying to keep the hurt he was feeling out of his voice.

"Shizuo..."

"I actually didn't hate you, you know that? I...the oppposite of hate-d you, and I thought you felt the same. Clearly I was wrong. You're just a heartless idiot who's too full of himself to care about anyone else."

"I did love you. In fact, I still do. Don't vorry Shizuo, I alvays vill. Ich liee dich." He mumbled, pulling the large man into a hug. Shizuo pushed him away, a mix of emotions covering his face.

"Shut up. I don't care. I have nothing to say to Gilbert Beilschmidt. I want Izaya Orihara back. He's my dumbass, and I still have to kill him like I promised. Just...no." He shook his head and started walking away.

"Shizuo, vait!" Prussia started to follow, but was blown back when a street sign was thrown at him.

"Stay out of Ikebukero. Goodbye, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

* * *

**I finally found the pages! faji;ghIHGSSGDJKGHSDJKGHS wow...this chapter is dramatic...and I have a feeling everyone is OOC~~~ Oh well~ There's probably only a few more chapters left...Review so I can get started on them! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've written so many crossovers that when I go to the New Story option it's automatically on crossover OTL I'm so taking a break from crossovers after I finish my...what...3 current ones? **

**Anyway~**

**Probably the last chapter. Maybe. Not sure. We'll see. Depends on how I feel when I finish writing it.**

**Don't own either.**

* * *

Prussia sunk lower into his chair with every word that was said.

'This. Is. So. Boring.' He thought, smacking his hand against his face with each word.

"Bruder, pay attention." Germany snapped, nudging him with his elbow. The albino rolled his eyes, scowling.

"Ja ja, vhatever." he mumbled.

He had been a nation again for almost two months, and he was absolutely sick of it. He got dragged to all the meetings, even though none of them applied to him, Canada broke up with him after two weeks of being back together, saying he didn't want to be with him...right now, and then Italy ANDPoland had beaten him in an arm wrestling match. The final straw was when freaking ENGLAND beat him in a drinking contest! Prussia was getting tired of this. Sure he loved being back, and he had missed everyone, but it just wasn't the same as before. No one ever beat him at drinking. He was more awesome than Italy in Poland combined. And no one, NO ONE kept him on their hook. No one.

The only thing keeping him from resigning was the fact that he had no where else to go. The one place he had actually had fun in, was a place he was no longer welcome in. He was beginning to feel like he wouldn't be happy anywhere anymore.

He didn't like that thought.

It wasn't awesome.

When America finished talking about some big crisis in his country (Something about McDonalds?), Prussia stood up before anyone else could speak.

"I have something to say."

"Prussia, sit down." Germany hissed, wanting to get the meeting going in an orderly manner, an order Prussia had just interrupted.

"Nein. Not until I'm finished. Which is vhat I vant to talk about. I'm retiring. The end. Auf Wiedersehen!" He said, waving lazily as he pushed back his chair and started to leave. But then stopped. "Oi. Vest. Can I borrow some cash?"

"Gilbert, if you're leaving just go. But you better at least visit this time."

"Ja, sounds like a plan. Stay awesome everyone. Not as awesome as me though, kesesese~"

* * *

Ever since the mysterious disappearance of a certain informant, the streets of Ikebukuro had become calmer, and quieter. And the city no longer had to waste money fixing traffic lights, signs, and other items located along the streets.

The majority of people didn't mind, in fact they welcomed the change. But a few people noticed, and didn't like it. Shizuo had been in a bad mood ever since Izaya left, Masaomi wasn't sure whether to be pleased, or suspicious, Simon had lost a valuable customer, and Celty was more relaxed than usual after his departure.

Gilbert entered the city and smiled. He had missed it here more than he thought. It made him sad that he could only visit real quick before he had to get out and leave. If Shizuo saw him he'd be in trouble...

He stopped by Russia Sushi, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. Luckily, his white hair and uniform helped keep his identity a secret.

"I had friend who look like you. Eat like you too. You want more sushi, yes?" He asked as Gilbert ate. The Prussian smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like an awesome guy...and yeah, sure."

After his meal, he went back out to the streets, preparing to leave, when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"...Hallo." He muttered. "...I was just leaving...I remember vhat you said. I'll get out now..."

"Shut up." Gilbert winced at the angry voice.

"Shizuo, please-"

"I said shut up. Why did you come back?"

"..."

"Answer me, damn it!"

"I thought I vas supposed to shut up."

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine. I came back because I missed it. And I was an idiot for leaving in the first place, ok? It vasn't awesome of me, and now, if you vouldn't mind, I vas just leaving."

"So you're no longer nation?" Gilbert nodded.

"And I'm not Izaya anymore either, before you ask."

"...then who are you?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt the awesomely awesome awesome ass hole?" He said, shrugging. "Gilbert Beilschmidt who vas banned by you from being in Ikebukuro?"

"...I see."

"Yeah. Now could you let go? You're vrinkling my jacket. Vest gets pissed vhen my clothes aren't perfect." Shizuo took his hand away, watching the Prussian start to walk away.

"Wait." Gilbert stopped, turning around.

"Ja?"

"...Damn it. I'm an idiot. Why don't...Why don't you stay?" Gilbert made a face, confused, before smiling wide.

"Aw~ Did Shizu-chan miss the awesome me~?"

"Apparently. Now shut up before I change my mind!"

* * *

**I may write one more after this. not sure.**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW~~~~~~~~~ :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**ok! I wrote another! This is the real last chapter. I hope you all like! I may do like a two chapter sequel orsomething, cos I feel like it would be fun to write what comes next x D anyway, I don't own either. Enjoy!**

Gilbert listened with a smile as Italy went on and on about all the pasta he had made since the former nation's last visit. He visited twice a month, the first and last weekend, but this time the visit was different. He reached over and put a hand on the knee of the blonde next to him, squeezing gently.

"Relax, liebling." He whispered, smiling. Shizuo put his hand on top of Gilbert's, nodding.

"I'm trying. I'm just...nervous. Why aren't you?"

"Kesesesesese, I'm too awesome to be nervous." Gilbert replied, kissing the taller male's cheek. Shizuo smirked.

"That laugh is still weird."

"Nuh uh! It's a perfectly awesome laugh!" Gilbert argued, pouting.

"Veeeh~ Gilly! You aren't listening!" Italy interrupted, looking as though he may cry. Gilbert shook his head frantically.

"No, no I am!" He said quickly. "I'm just super excited to tell you all my big secret!" Italy's eyes opened and lit up, a huge smile covering his face. He jumped up and started to clap.

"Yay! I love secrets! Tell me, tell me!" Shizuo jabbed Gilbert in the side with his elbow.

"Oi. We agreed to wait until everyone was here, didn't we?"

"Ja, I'm not telling him now, I'm just telling him there's a secret." Italy gasped loudly.

"I know what it is!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do? Vhat is it then?" Italy looked around before leaning in close.

"Gilbert is secretly a woman and is pregnant!" The Prussian turned bright red, redder than Romano's beloved tomatoes, as Shizuo cracked up laughing.

"I am not! Stop laughing arschloch!" He shouted, scowl in at the bodyguard and punching him in the shoulder.

"Gilbert? A woman?! Like hell! If he's a woman then I do ballet!" Italy frowned, looking confused.

"Veeh...you do ballet?"

"Nein, Feli. He doesn't. He's just being his brainless idiotic self." Gilbert teased, kissing Shizuo's cheek again,

"Oh shut up, pest." The blonde growled, kissing him on the lips. Italy giggled and hugged them tightly.

"You two are cute~ Like me and Luddy~!"

"It's amazing how much you've softened up Vest..." Feli nodded, smiling like an idiot.

"He's a really nice guy! But he can also be really scary...veeh..." Gilbert chuckled, hugging Shizuo gently.

"Reminds me of another scary blonde I know." Before anything else could be said, the front door opened, revealing a very exasperated Germany followed by an irate Japan Austria, Hungry, the remaining two thirds of the bad touch trio, a grouchy Romano, and a few of the other nations who had tagged along to say hi.

"Veeh~ Gil! Everyone's here! Will you tell me nooooow?" Italy begged, looking at the albino with a pleading face.

"Hmm...Schatz? Vhat do you think?"

"...I suppose we can tell them now." He mumbled, nervously looking around at all the nations. This was the first time he had come along on one of the visits, and only the third time he had seen the nations since Gilbert had returned to Ikebukero. He had gone with the albino to a Christmas party hosted by America (he had refused to eat that monstrosity the young nation called a cake), and he had come along for Spain and Romano's wedding (Gilbert had enjoyed bragging about being best man to France the whole night, claiming to be Spain's best friend while France was just a friend) but that was about it. To be honest, if he had to tell someone what his greatest fear was, he would say being around the nations for more than an hour. They were more chaotic than he and Gilbert had been when Gilbert was still Izaya.

Gilbert smiled at Shizuo, holding his hand in his.  
"I have some super awesome news, so listen up!" He announced, standing, and pulling on Shizuo's hand to make him do the same.

"Veeh~ the news is not that Gil's a woman!" Italy told everyone, just so they would know. Gilbert rolled his eyes and smiled at Italy.

"Thank you for making that clear. Anyvay," he pressed closer to the blonde, poking his cheek. "You vanna a tell them?" Shizuo sighed, nodding.

"I'll tell them. ...We're getting married." He said simply, getting straight to the point. A few moments of silence passed before Italy tackle hugged them both, and the congratulations started up.

Germany walked up to them and smiled faintly.  
"Congratulations, bruder." Gilbert smiled and hugged him, much to the younger's displeasure.

"I vant you to be my best man, Vest." Germany awkwardly patted Gilbert's back.

"I vould be honored to."

"Shizu-chan! Hug your new brother in law!" Gilbert ordered, shoving the two tough blondes towards each other. They had a stating contest for a few moments, before shaking hands stiffly.

"Take good care of Gilbert." Germany told him, a serious look on his face. "If you hurt him, you can expect to find the German army outside your door." Shizuo nodded, a little scared.

"Yes sir. I will. And I won't." Gilbert scowled, hugging them both and forcing a group hug that Italy, Spain, and France were quick to join in on.

- $,1:%*:7&+3,*$-

Shizuo laid down on the couch with a loud sigh. It had been a long stressful day. He didn't hate the nations, but he disliked spending a long time near them. But they were family now, and he'd have to get used to them. Gilbert smiled at him from the doorway as he hung up his coat.

"You did good today." He walked over and laid down next to the blonde, snuggling up close. "I'm proud of you~" Shizuo sighed and wrapped an arm around the ex-nation.

"You're family scares me...I don't think I'll ever get used to them..." Gilbert chuckled, laying his head on Shizuo's chest.

"...speaking of family..." he mumbled, drawing patterns on his fiance's stomach. "I still haven't met your brother."

"We've been out of touch lately...He got me a job, one I think you caused me to lose, and I'm repaying him by not being a bother...he doesn't want to have to worry about me..." Gilbert lifted his head and looked at Shizuo sadly.

"Worst. Excuse. Ever."

"Well it's true. Maybe you'll meet him one day. Who knows..."

"I'm tired, liebling. Let's go to bed." Gilbert stood up and stretched a little, holding out a hand. Shizuo took it and stood, pulling Gilbert close and hugging him gently, burying his face in the other's silvery locks.

"Thank you..." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat for?" He asked, confused.

"...for coming back." He mumbled. Gilbert smiled, pulling away briefly to stand on his toes.

"You're velcome." He replied, kissing the other softly, his arms snaking around the blonde's waist. Shizuo kissed back, tightening his hold on the Prussian. When they broke apart, Gilbert's smile returned. "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too, flea."


End file.
